


Twist in the story

by Firefoxfun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxfun/pseuds/Firefoxfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Basically i got the idea and inspiration from this lovely thing http://jeniac.tumblr.com/post/77597065486/a-twist-in-my-story. So yea )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist in the story

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture from tumbler http://jeniac.tumblr.com/post/77597065486/a-twist-in-my-story

The sense of panic and terror filled his chest as he ran down the hospital hall. 

“Move! Out of the Way!” The blonde shouted, the thought of him not seeing the freckled man first, or alive made him scared. As testosterone ran throe his veins.

As he reached a white door and a small name tag that read ‘Bodt. M’ He felt his chest flutter as he pushed the door open with so much force that when he ran throe it closed behind him.

His Friend who he couldn’t recognize at first was covered in bandages, (mainly on his right side). As pain filled Jeans chest, Tears fell like bullets onto the hospital bed Marco was on once he saw that Marco no longer had a right arm.

The freckled man slowly opened his eyes to see the blonde hunched over his bed, sobbing out his name on his lips as his tears did not stop, flowing down like streams. 

Marco lifted up his left arm to brush away Jeans tears which earned him a slight gasp from Jean, Who only saw a smiling and also crying freckled Marco under him. As the blondes tears did not stop he had his own smile now, his legs buckled under him and he sat on the ground, next to Marco’s bed holding the freckled hand that was now placed on his cheek.  
“Dammit Marco why didn’t…Why you didn’t say…why…..The road was slick and…Marco…Marco….” The blonde sobbed kissing into the freckled man’s hand as his tears where now momentarily stopped.

The freckled man only smiled and caressed the blondes red cheeks. “I’m sorry, Jean I wanted….I wanted to see you…”Marco stated still rubbing his thumb over the blonde’s cheek.

Jean cried and cried and Marco could only lay there and rub the blonde’s cheek. 

That was, until the doctor came in. He had no hair and a rather interesting mustache.

“Mr. Bodt?” He asked looking at the clipboard in his hands.  
Marco only turned his head and withdrew his hand from Jeans cheek. “Yes?”  
“Well, Mr. Bodt it pains me to say this but….Your arm also doesn’t work I’m afraid and as you can tell your arm is…..” He stopped when he saw Jeans face, his eyes were tearing up. He was getting more upset then Marco was showing. 

“We can provide you a fitting with a false arm but, besides that I’m terribly sorry.” He nodded and just looked at Marco. “We can provide you pain medicine and a therapist but beyond that it’s up to you.” 

With that he left them in a quiet room, Jean could feel a tightening around his hand, Marco was squeezing his hand as fast tears went down his face, collecting in his ear. 

“Marco?” Jean said softly as the freckled man removed his hand and went to where his right hand use to be. Grabbing at it, his arm finally wrested on his left shoulder(what was left of it) as Jean sat on the hospital bed, he faced Marco and saw how the freckled man bit into his lips, his chest and stomach pushing and pulling as Marco finally snapped, wailing on top of his lungs, grabbing at his arm. 

Short sentences made it out of his mouth. ‘Why Marco?’ is all Jean could think as the freckled frame next to him sobbed. Jean could only place his hand on him and say comforting words to him. 

Time passed and Marco fell asleep on accident, he felt a warm present on his left, seeing Jeans sleeping face on the bed and his fingers interlocked with Marco’s. 

Jean soon woke up to find Marco out of his bed, he shot up frantically suddenly he heard the sound of flushing and the door opening from the bathroom. Marco smiled and at Jean and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he came back to the bed. 

He sat so his back was against the bed post, looking at Jean with his only good eye. “Jean….?” He said in a low husky voice. 

Jean’s head snapped up to meet Marco’s gaze. Jean felt something gnawing at him, a thought crept into his mind while Marco slept prior to his and he thought that If Marco never left his house to see him, he’d be okay…That this all way Jeans fault.

Tears pooled in Jeans yes suddenly when he looked up at Marco. “Geeze you big cry baby, enough with the tears.” Marco said leaning over to wipe the tears off Jeans cheeks again. 

“Marco, I’m sorry.” Jean finally spoke but in short breaths. “This” He stopped and touched Marco’s cheek. “This is all my fault….I take full responsibility.” Jean only looked down as Marco could only sigh at that. 

“You Horse faced Idiot!” Marco practically yelled, grabbing onto Jeans shirt then pulling him hard into a hug. “This is my fault I couldn’t wait and this is what happens.” He sighed into Jeans shoulder. 

Jean pulled Marco in closer, “I’m- I’m sorry Marco…” he stuttered “Marco, my Marco I’m……I’m sorry I’ll be here for you every step of the way damnit!” One of Jeans hands slipped behind Marco’s head as he began to kiss Marco’s shoulder.  
Marco nodded and kissed Jean’s temple. “Thank you Jean, You are the only one I have left.” 

As Jean let Marco go he rested his hand on Marco’s thigh and kissed his lips gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Jen from tumblrs post >http://jeniac.tumblr.com/post/77597065486/a-twist-in-my-story


End file.
